fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess
Princess Morbucks is a spoiled rich little brat and enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. She simply wanted to join them at first, but constant rejections caused her to become their enemy. She continually tries to find a way to join the girls, but always fails. She once took over Townsville as its new mayor, legalized crime, and criminalized crime-fighting, which in turn caused the girls to steal her possessions and force her to correct her mistake. FusionFall The Future Princess is nowhere to be seen in the Future. The Past She can be found at Townsville Center in the Past, found directly below City Hall and the Mayor's home. She has heard of Buttercup's disappearance and decided that this gives her the perfect chance to join the girls, probably unaware that Buttercup is alive and is at Marquee Row. Morbucks Towers After the invasion of Planet Fusion, workers who were building yet another tower for Princess Morbucks's father were chased away by their own equipment, overtaken by Fusion Matter. With the workers gone, the spawns have begun to construct a secondary Dark Engine in Morbucks Towers under the instruction of Fusion Coop via a walkie-talkie. Savings & Loan It is possible that she is related to the people running Morbucks Savings & Loan. Teen Dream It is revealed that she has a secret crush on Ben Tennyson. She tries to get him to like her, by sending him a picture of herself. She sends the hero to give the picture to Ben's grandfather, Max. Once Max gets the picture, he does not know what to do with it. Greedy Habits During the heat of the war, Princess has the hero retrieve designer items from the surrounding enemies so that she can have them all for herself. She first has the player find and obtain some designer sunglasses. Next, she has the player get a tiny dog handbag for a miniature dog. Finally, the player has to get a BFF bracelet. She then orders the hero to bring all the stuff back to her. However, Buttercup stops the mission when the player is about to give the items to Princess and has the player return everything, calling Princess greedy and spoiled (this calls into question the fact that Princess didn't know Buttercup was alive, since the missing Powerpuff managed to interrupt her mission. However, it could be that she KNEW Blossom and Bubbles didn't know yet and could've used it to her advantage) Redeeming Trickster After tricking the hero into getting stuff for her, Princess tries makes up for her selfishness by helping the hero acquire the Fusion Prism to help fight against Fusion Vilgax. The hero must go to the Fissure and fight the local Shady Streetlights to get the Prism. Once the hero gets the Prism, it must be returned to Princess for a reward. She explains how the Prism works then, states that, if it doesn't work, the hero is to give it back to her, claiming her Daddy will make a pretty ring with it. Buying Grim's garden After trying some Grim 's Gardens beauty products, she decided to have her father buy out the company. After getting the paperwork, Princess requests that the hero bring the contract to Grim in Orchid Bay. The hero delivers the contract to Grim, but he refuses to sell. Angry, she calls him a "dumb skeleton" and states that she is going to tell her Daddy, claiming she gets anything she wants. Nano Development As the war heats up, DexLabs and Mandark Industries work together to obtain various items from characters and develop them for Nano development. Dexbot Q-12 at City Station sends the hero to recover Princess's Tiara Gem. The hero arrives in Townsville Mall and talks to the Mayor. Princess is quite upset to give up her Tiara Gem, but gives it up anyways. The hero returns it to Dexbot Q-12. Princess's Nano is possibly in development. Princess Princess PRINCESS! The Ice King somehow kidnapped her from Townsville Mall and forced her to come to his castle. He apparently thought that since she had "princess" in her name, she was an actual princess. After a task for Princess Bubblegum in the Adventure Time gangs' plan to stop Ice King has been completed, Finn requests the hero's assistance for the next part of their plan. He seems to have overheard the Ice King calling someone "Princess Princess," and guesses that she's even more of a princess than Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum seems to be a bit jealous for some reason, perhaps intending that this princess should not be rescued. The hero nevertheless sets out to rescue her from a prison inside a giant ice cavern through a dungeon door. Inside, Finn (via NanoCom) tells the hero to hop down off the entrance platform and to take out some of the Glacial Golems below, and to head over to Jake, who has said that he'll meet the hero on the other side of the cavern. After the hero talks to Jake, he invites the hero to hop on his back in order to jump onto the swiftly-moving floating ice platforms. On reaching the prison platform, the hero must defeat a giant Ice Titan to clear the way. Once the Titan has been defeated, the hero rescues Princess. After having been freed, Princess shows ungratefulness towards the hero's actions, asking what took so long, and stating that she is freezing and is not getting any younger. After the hero has saved Princess, she asserts that she does not need any help getting out of the ice dungeon, saying, "Whoever sent you, tell them next time to send someone with brains!" The hero then leaves Princess, and heads back to Finn for a reward. Unlike Princess, Finn is grateful for the hero's help and states that he doesn't know why Bubblegum is jealous of her: she's like an ogre in princess's clothing. Gallery Princess_morbucks_ppg_origin.jpg|Princess Morbucks' original design from the 1998 Powerpuff Girls cartoon Princess Retro 3.0.png|Preincess in Townsville Center (Retro Patch 3.0) Princess Retro 2.8.1.png|Preincess in Townsville Center (Retro Patch 2.8.1) Princess Townsville Center OG.png|Preincess in Townsville Center (Original Game) Fusion Fall Princess.png|Biography page Newspreviewprincessprincess.png|Princess Princess PRINCESS! NewsImage AdvtTime Mission3.jpg|Princess Princess PRINCESS! Princess Morbucks Fusion.png|Fusion Princess PrincessA.png|Message Box Icon 6521.png|In-game model Trivia * She has a Fusion in the Trailer Park, but no Nano is obtained if she is defeated. *In her FusionFall artwork picture, she is in the front of one of the rich-looking houses at Bravo Beach, signifying that she may own a house there. *She used to be part of the villainous group, the Beat-Alls. Coincidentally, all the other members (Fuzzy Lumkins, Him, and Mojo Jojo) are also in the game. *On November 22nd 2019, Princess received a new character texture in Retro Beta Patch 3.0 Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Powerpuff Girls NPCs Category:Villains